


I'll Be Here

by nightchandac



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Sickfic, i had a migraine and the only way to cope sometimes is sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightchandac/pseuds/nightchandac
Summary: it's a sickfic, idfk what to title it(First person POV, no name or pronouns so insert your MC at your will)





	I'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> it was written with my apprentice, Alaric, in mind. but you can insert your own apprentice in there if you wanna. 
> 
> also unbeta-ed, un-proofread, etc etc. just a little vent/coping fic to deal w a stubborn af 3-day migraine that wouldn't quit.

It started with tea--lavender.  I had no energy to protest, so I sat and sipped, sighing heavily when Asra’s hands began kneading my shoulders.  

 

“Headache?” he asked quietly, lightly kissing the tip of my ear.

 

I grunted.  “Why are you asking?  Unless Faust made the tea?”  I tried to offer a lighthearted smile, but by the way Asra laughed, I don’t think it looked convincing.

 

“She’s very talented,” Asra replied, tilting my head down so he could massage my neck.  “How bad?”

 

I closed my eyes as his hands worked, trying to imagine the pain melting away as my muscles relaxed.  “It’s not one of  _ those _ headaches.  Just a normal, awful one.  I think I’m just...tired.” I took a slow drink of the tea, also imagining it melting the pain away.  Nothing was working so far.

 

Asra worked over a knot in my shoulder, offering apologetic kisses when I grunted in pain.  Finally, I shrugged his hands away and pushed myself to my feet. It took more effort than it should have and I swayed, grabbing Asra’s arm as I steadied myself.  He shot me a concerned look but left his hands hovering, unsure where to touch. After an uncertain moment, I finally felt stable enough to make it to the bed, collapsing in a heap and pulling the blanket over my head. I felt the bed shift next to me and Asra’s hand gently rubbing my back.  There was some magic involved; I could feel that much as I drifted off to welcome sleep.

 

* * *

 

The room was dark when I woke and it took a few moments to get my bearings.  Faust peeked her head up at the foot of the bed, tilting her head questioningly.   _ Awake! _

 

I offered her a smile as I ran my fingers through my hair, untangling the knots from my fitful sleep.  Footsteps sounded and Asra’s fluffy head appeared around the corner, greeting me with a smile.

 

“How’re you feeling?” he asked as he set a tray of light food and another mug of tea in front of me. 

 

I grabbed a thin cracker and stretched my neck and shoulders, testing for any residual pain before taking a bite.  “I think I’m okay now. Just a little sore.”

 

Asra shot me a knowing smile, silently acknowledging that his magic had worked...well, that it had worked its magic.

 

Feeling embarrassed about them watching me nibble on crackers, I sat back against the headboard of the bed and set the tray on the nightstand, patting the space next to me.  Asra smiled and moved slowly, pulling the blankets over us as he wrapped an arm over my shoulders. “You still need to eat,” he said, placing a light kiss to my temple and smoothing my hair back.  “Hmm, should I feed you?”

 

I gave him a light shove, chuckling and burying my face in the crook of his neck.  “Please don’t.” He leaned down to kiss me and just before his lips met mine, I popped a full cracker in my mouth, giving him a devious smirk.  “See, I’m eating,” I said when I was done. His laugh filled the room and I felt myself blush at the sound. 

 

As if sensing the heat rising to my face, Asra looked down at me and placed a hand over my heart, suddenly serene.  The rest of the night was lost to intimacy, Faust finding her way downstairs as the night progressed, tea and crackers beside us forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> im super brand new to the arcana fandom, so if you wanna follow me on tumblr and gimme more arcana blogs to follow, hmu @ lukeskywalkersbutt


End file.
